InVasion- The Aftermath
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Austin thinks about what he did at InVasion. (His point of view on things) Is the World Wrestling Federation over?


AUTHOR'S NOTE- I don't know if someone already did somethin' like this. This came into my head the minute InVasion was over, but I didn't want to do it 'cause...it was all about Austin (If you know me then you'd know that I don't like Austin very much... ^_^) But with Raw last night I was inspired. This is NOT a spoiler, this is just what I wanted to happen during Raw is War (7/23/2001). I hope ya like it! ^_~ (Oh, "The Alliance" is WCW/ECW. Just in case.) Oh, and please review!   
DISCLAIMERS- I don't own anything, blah blah blah!! All usual disclaimers apply!! ::sigh::  
  
  
~~~~Part 1~~~~  
  
The first 'atomic bomb' from the war between The Alliance (WCW/ECW) vs. The World Wrestling Federation had been dropped in WWF territory. Stone Cold Steve Austin joined the enemy, and had helped them win a battle against the WWF. The owners of the WCW/ECW stood high and proud in the ring while showing off their secret weapon to destroy the opposition: Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
***AUSTIN'S THOUGHTS***  
  
Why did I turn on the fans? Why did I turn on the WWF? Well, why does a rattlesnake attack its prey without having mercy for it? I'll tell ya why. It's all part of nature. You should NEVER trust a rattlesnake, should you?   
  
Vince wanted the 'old Stone Cold' back, but does he remember what the 'old Stone Cold' used to do? Hell no. The man just remembers what he wants to remember. He wanted the 'old Stone Cold'? Well, he got EXACTLY what he wanted.  
  
The 'old Stone Cold' would stop at NOTHING to just piss off the owner of the World Wrestling Federation just for the heck of it. The 'old Stone Cold' didn't give a damn about nobody. The 'old Stone Cold' was just...STONE COLD. THAT'S why they call me 'The Rattlesnake'...  
  
Doesn't Vince also remember what the 'old Stone Cold' did? The 'old Stone Cold' sold his soul to 'Satan' himself. If I did that once, didn't he think I could do it again? How many times did I say, "D.T.A.- Don't Trust Anybody"? And they all go and do the damn opposite. They trust the 'old Stone Cold'. They trust the 'Texas Rattlesnake'. They trust ME.  
  
Now all I hear is: "Why Austin, Why?" and all I answer is: My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin and I didn't deserve what I was going through with Vince...I wasn't appreciated.  
  
Maybe The Alliance is just beginning, but we're taking over. Without Stone Cold Steve Austin in the WWF there is NOBODY that can save them. Vince needed me, and just how he turned his back on me when he would talk and hug Kurt Angle; I turned my back on him.  
  
Nothing can stop us now...  
  
No one can stop us now...  
  
***BACK IN THE RING***  
  
Just as Stephanie and Shane finished talking they handed a microphone to Austin, but something else happened. The second 'atomic bomb' was dropped, but this time it wasn't from The Alliance.   
  
It was from the WWF, and a familiar entrance blasted through the arena:  
  
"IF YA SMELL, WHAT THE ROCK...IS COOKIN'!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~~Part 2~~~~  
  
The Rock walked out from behind the curtain with a big smirk forming in his lips. The Alliance was shocked as The People's Champ stood at the top of the ramp glaring down at them.  
  
***ROCKY'S THOUGHTS***  
  
Austin thought the WWF was dead and buried. Austin thought that the World Wrestling Federation had no hope anymore. Well, think again Austin, because you forgot something. You forgot THE ROCK.  
  
Sure, the Alliance had its fun for sometime playing war, but they should be careful what they wish for 'cause it just might come true. If it's war what they want, war they shall receive.  
  
These Jabronis think they can just pass by and take everything the WWF has accomplished? Well Jabronis, Just Bring It, 'cause The Rock is back, and you can't stop The Rock!   
  
But most importantly, you can't stop the WWF!  
  
The Rock is still The People's Champion. The Rock is still The Great One. The Rock is still The Brahma Bull, and now the Brahma Bull is at full power. But Shane, Stephanie, Paul Heyman...Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock can still, and he WILL, lay the smackdown on ALL your candy asses. The Rock guara-damn-tees it. You can bring that roody-poo candy ass of Booker T, you can bring D.D.P., you can bring Rhyno...you can bring ANYBODY and when it's all said and done, when all the dust has settled, when all the smoke...has cleared, The Rock AND the WWF will come out on top. Enjoy your days with the title Austin, because you can bet your ass The Rock will take it away from you.   
  
You may have won a battle...but you WON'T win the war.  
  
If you smell...what The Rock is cookin'...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The fans cheered loudly as they greeted their beloved People's Champion.  
  
"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"  
  
The Rock brought a microphone up to his lips while staring down the Alliance.  
  
"FINALLY, The Rock has come back..."  
  
  



End file.
